


Pudding, Black Cat, Knitting, Tea, Broken Glass, Love Notes

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Merlin and Arthur from different lives, with a cameo by Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding, Black Cat, Knitting, Tea, Broken Glass, Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlingoldboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/gifts).



> Unbeta'd birthday fic! Happy birthday bb!

**Pudding**

“Here you go.”

Arthur looked up at the sound of the tentative voice to see the neighbor’s son standing in front of him. He was barefoot and his pale little toes were flecked with dirt. At seven years old to Arthur’s ten, he was dressed in a baggy pair of jeans and a pale blue shirt with dirt smeared all down the front. He was just a tiny bit pigeon-toed and he fiddled with his wild dark hair with one hand. The other held an opened pudding cup in front of Arthur’s face.

“You should eat this because then you won’t be sad or cry anymore. Then we can go play.”

Arthur stuck his finger in the cup and licked it.

Merlin smiled.

Arthur smiled too and Merlin giggled.

  
  
**Black Cat**   
  


“I am _not_ doing that, Merlin. This is where I draw the line.”

Merlin pouted.

“Don’t you dare, Merlin. It isn’t going to work this time. My fingertips all hurt from biting them because I walked past that cemetery on Main without holding my breath. I’m currently walking like a toy soldier because _you_ said I can’t step on any sidewalk cracks today. I won’t do this.”

Merlin’s shoulders slumped.

“I mean it. I really do.”

Merlin sniffled.

“Good grief. Alright, OK? _Alright._ I’ll hop. Look, I’m hopping. I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

Merlin beamed.

  
  
**Knitting**   
  


“Wow, Hunith. It’s beautiful, really. Thank you.”

 _She made this for me. Made, not bought._

The scarf he’s holding is so soft and, even though it’s made of wool, it glides between his hands like silk. The tiny stitches stand out in the firelight and the small embroidered “A” sparkles golden. It’s his favorite color red, the perfect shade and _Merlin must have picked it out,_ Arthur thinks and reaches for his boyfriend's hand.

“I’ve never had a gift like it,” he says, voice thick with something he doesn’t quite understand.

Hunith smiles at him so warmly, so affectionately, and with so much understanding that it makes something in him ache.

“Happy Christmas, Arthur.”

  
**  
Tea   
**   


Arthur stumbles through the door of his flat, cursing the cold and laughing all the same, an equally chilled Merlin tumbling through the door behind him.

“Must. Find. Warm. Clothes,” Merlin says, making his teeth chatter dramatically and Arthur laughs again. They strip out of their wet coats and shoes right there in the entryway, leaving them in a big sopping pile. Merlin makes a mad dash for the bedroom and Arthur? Arthur makes a dash for the kettle.

“TEA!” he shouts triumphantly, pulling the box out of the cabinet and setting the kettle on the stove.

Grabbing two mugs from the drying rack, he drops the teabags in and waits for the water to boil, shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to warm himself. He can still hear the rain pouring down outside and he chuckles as he remembers running from the shop hand-in-hand with Merlin, Merlin’s peals of laughter as they splashed and skidded in puddles.

“What’s so funny?”

Arthur turns to see Merlin standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in sweatpants and a tee-shirt, both Arthur’s, his hair spiking up wildly from the rough towel-dry he must have given it.

“You are,” Arthur says, kissing back softly when Merlin comes and wraps his arms around him.

“I’m still cold,” Merlin murmurs against his lips, pressing closer to Arthur.

“Let me see what I can do,” Arthur says, pulling him in close.

The kettle sounds and they ignore it.

  
**  
Broken Glass   
**   


“Don’t walk away from me, Merlin,” Arthur shouted, grabbing Merlin’s arm to stop him from opening the chamber door and running away. Merlin struggled in his grip but gave up when it became clear that Arthur would not release him.

“You aren’t going to run away from me again and you aren’t going to lie to me anymore. You’re going to look at me and tell me the truth.”

Merlin just stood there. He didn’t turn around.

“What are you hiding from me? Look at me, damn you,” Arthur raged, shaking him. “Is it another lover? Are you sharing your bed with someone else?”

Arthur felt Merlin’s body tense in his grip and felt his blood run cold.

“That’s it, isn’t it,” he said weakly, releasing Merlin and stepping back.

“That isn’t it at all, Arthur,” Merlin cried, whirling around to face him. “How could you ever think that was it? I love you more than I could ever love anyone else. You know that.”

“Then why are you hiding from me? Why can’t you just talk to me? Don’t you trust me,” Arthur asked.

“Of course I trust you,” Merlin whispered, kneeling at Arthur’s feet, his gaze begging Arthur to believe him.

“Then just tell me,” Arthur said, cupping Merlin’s cheek. “Nothing could be so bad that you can’t say.”

Taking a deep breath, Merlin stood up, walked a few paces away, and stopped.

“I trust you, Arthur,” Merlin said and Arthur had never heard him sound so tired. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” No hesitation.

The sound of glass shattering was startling behind him and Arthur dropped into a low crouch instinctively. When he looked up, shards of glass were suspended in midair and he reached out to touch them before remembering himself and whirling around.

“Merlin, what-”

Merlin was facing him now. And his eyes…

“I trust you, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, eyes swirling gold.

 _Don’t make me regret it_ was left unsaid but Arthur understood. Finally.

  
  
**Love Notes**   
  


“ _Roses are red. Violets are blue. Your penis is awesome. Let’s do it?_ ”

Merlin just stared at his friend.

“Really, Gwaine? I ask you to help me come up with something to write in Arthur’s card and you give me _that_?”

“Brilliant, I know. No need to thank me,” Gwaine said, grinning.

“I knew I should have asked Lancelot,” Merlin muttered, ignoring Gwaine’s indignant ‘hey!’ as he crumpled up the sheet of paper and reached for his mobile.


End file.
